


Trip, Fall, Forgive Me

by mmmdraco



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We said we'd never let a guy come between us. What happened, Yui-chan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip, Fall, Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Sometimes Tamahome makes me wonder if he's worth it. He's so dense sometimes! Not that I can really talk... but, I wish he didn't have to be such a *guy*. It's awful. It really is. I'm fighting against my best friend, and I think I might be in love with her, and I'm here with several really cute, wonderful guys, and I can't control my stupid hormones! Argh! At least Yui-chan doesn't stare at my breasts.

But, if she did, would she like them? Iie! I feel like such a pervert or something. I shouldn't wonder if Yui-chan likes my breasts. I shouldn't wonder what hers look like. However, I can't help it! As much as I like guys, there's just that certain attraction to someone who knows what kind of stuff you have to go through. Yui-chan knows me better than anyone else... and she is prettier than I am... much prettier.

I wonder what would have happened if I'd told her how I feel. Maybe then we'd still be friends, maybe more. Of course, maybe she'd hate me more than she does now... not that *that* is possible.

I'm a fool. I really, truly am a fool. I get transported to another world, and suddenly, I forget all about Yui-chan. What she doesn't realize is that I remembered really fast. After the initial shock wore off, I was actively looking for her. Of course, *then* I get swept up in all of this Suzaku stuff. It's all one big distraction!

Right now, all I want is for Yui to forgive me, and let me hug her. She'll smell like jasmine and lavender. Her hair will tickle my nose. My arms will wrap around her tiny waist, and hers will go around my neck. We'll whisper secrets in each other's ears, and smile, and laugh like it was old times. At least, that's how it plays out in my mind.

I wish I could convince her that Nakago does not have her best interests in mind. All he wants is for her to call Seiryuu!

We've also got that problem with Tamahome. She wants him, I've got him. I'd give him up if I could have her instead. But, I do love him. She's just... even more special to me.

We said we'd never let a guy come between us. What happened, Yui-chan? We let more than a guy come between us. There's a war, a world, and a million bits of misunderstanding in addition to Tamahome.

I'd give anything to have you back. You don't know how much you mean to me! It's everything. You've been my world for so long, and now you're refusing to be part of it. It hurts, Yui-chan. Nothing has ever hurt this badly... not my worst fall, not stabbing myself in the heart... Nothing hurts as much as losing you.

Please, Yui-chan... forgive me. Let me back into your arms so I can let you know how firmly stuck you are in my heart.

And, then? We'll go out for Chinese.


End file.
